justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
All Stars Mode
|allapp = }}"All Stars Mode" is a feature on . Join the infamous Just Dance panda as he travels to ten different planets from the series past! Completing all ten planets unlocks High Hopes to play! Planets and Cutscenes Start The beginning cutscene starts out with the panda pacing back and forth in a desert. He then sees a light up in the sky, he celebrates and pumps his arms up into the sky and jumps into his spacecraft to begin his journey. ''Hot N Cold'' Planet The planet is pink crystals surrounded by the wedding ring from'' Sugar and blue diamonds. Cutscene When the panda lands, he is now in a pink crystal field. He hears a noise and soon finds the Hot N Cold dancer jumping into his arms. ''Rasputin Planet The planet is a light blue with a snowflake on it. It is surrounded by the trees, snowmen and castle from the background of the routine. Cutscene When the panda lands, he is seen walking along during a snowstorm until he hears a rumbling in the distance. He then sees the dancer of the planet roll on by in a snowball. ''California Gurls'' Planet The planet features the background of the routine and is surrounded by cocktail umbrellas and fancy pink accents. Cutscene When the panda lands, he is on a sandy beach wearing pink sunglasses. He walks upon a beach umbrella with a beach chair and an open magazine below it. The panda then picks the magazine up as the dancer for the planet pops out of a frame and waves. ''You're The First, My Last, My Everything'' Planet The planet has the elevator from the routine on it. It is surrounded by potted plants, disco balls and the picture from the opening of the routine. Cutscene P4 of the routine is seen typing away on a computer as various office sounds go off in the background. He hears a loud noise and peers out the window. He sees the panda and the dancers from the previous three planets wave at him. He then bolts out of the chair to join them. ''Starships'' Planet The planet's surface is the same as the platform the dancer stands on for the majority of her routine. The planet is surrounded by the rainbows, clouds and the monster that appears in the background of the routine, Cutscene The cutscene starts out with the ship flying over the planet. The panda then free falls out of the ship to land on a platform. As soon as he touches down, the dancer for the planet waves at him and then fades away with a 'Yoo-hoo!" as the spud effect from the routine plays. ''Built For This'' Planet The planet's surface is the same as the background of the chorus from the routine. It is surrounded by various triangles and the robot from the routine Cutscene The cutscene takes place in a factory of sorts with the heads of the robot from the routine. The panda is seen calling some of the heads to him from a machine. When the first one stops,the panda then does a move before the head's eyes flash red and reveal Addicted To You. He then does a move and the head's eyes flash red before it opens up to reveal Never Gonna Give You Up s dancer. The panda then does a move from the planet's routine before a ding is heard and the eyes flash green. ''Chiwawa'' Planet The planet's surface is the same as the background of the routine. It is surrounded by a cat, a star, a photocopier, a bone, a bowl and a hot dog. Cutscene As the cutscene begins, the panda sees cats doing various meowing before a Chihuahua pops up out of the cats and starts barking. The panda then walks towards a photocopier which is playing the voice of the dancer meowing and barking. The panda then presses the print button on the copier and prints out the dancer. Songs Trivia General *All the songs in this mode appear in the background of High Hopes, except for a few. **''Built For This'' was planned to be in the background due to found rehearsal footage of the dancer performing the chorus moves of High Hopes. *All songs feature sound effects inspired by their routines when their planet is highlighted: **''Hot N Cold'' has wedding bells. **''Rasputin'' has gusts of wind from a snowstorm and the word Hai. **''California Gurls'' has waves crashing and seagull calls. **''You're The First, My Last, My Everything'' has an elevator ding and a soft ringing phone. **''Starships'' has the background monster saying Wow **''Built For This'' has lightning zap sounds and various robotic noises. **''Chiwawa'' has a chiwawa barking. **''Lean On'' has a zen-like sound. **''Swish Swish'' has cameras flashing and crowds cheering. **''Bang Bang Bang'' has factory machines wurring. **''High Hopes'' has people cheering and gladiator trumpets. *In the main menu, the pose that the coaches from Hot N Cold and Rasputin are in is from Sugar. *Katy Perry has three songs in the series on this mode and Nicki Minaj has two. *On October 17, 2019, the album coaches for the routines from to were updated. **Also, the pictograms for Rasputin and You’re the First, the Last, My Everything were updated. *The main menu music from previous games is present in this mode whenever each game's respective planet is highlighted. **This also applies to the sticker collection. **''Hot N Cold'' and Rasputin use the music from /''Best Of.'' This is due to the appearance of the songs on these games and the fact that the lobby music for and is just a simple beat pattern. *The inclusion of California Gurls and Starships s lyrics in the original ESRB rating indicates that the songs in this mode were originally going to be on-disc; however, with the exception of High Hopes, a subscription to is required to play these songs. *The panda is using a pose from I Gotta Feeling on the welcome screen. Cutscenes *During the last cutscene, when the coaches are entering the spaceship, Hot N Cold s dress is blue and Swish Swish P4's jacket and pants are red. *The following dancers appear in the final cutscene: P1 and P3 of Hey Mama, Happy, I Need Your Love, Make It Jingle, the Extreme version of Good Feeling, and Le Freak. *In Bang Bang Bang cutscene, P2 is using the Native American headress from the unreleased routine instead of the worker’s hat used in the routine. Gallery In-Game Screenshots Allstars_welcome.png|Welcome intro HotnCold_jd2020allstars_menu.png|''Hot n' Cold'' s planet ( ) JUST DANCE 2020 - MODE ALL STARS - TRAILER 0-19 screenshot.png|''Rasputin'' s planet ( ) JUST DANCE 2020 - MODE ALL STARS - TRAILER 0-20 screenshot.png|''California Gurls'' s planet ( ) Yourthefirst_jd2020allstars_menu.png|''You're The First, My Last, My Everything'' s planet ( ) Starships_jd2020allstars_menu.png|''Starships'' s planet ( ) Builtforthis_jd2020allstars_menu.png|''Built For This'' s planet ( ) Chiwawa_jd2020allstars_menu.png|''Chiwawa'' s planet ( ) Leanon_jd2020allstars_menu.png|''Lean On'' s planet ( ) Swishswish_jd2020allstars_menu.png|''Swish Swish'' s planet ( ) Bangbangbang_jd2020allstars_menu.png|''Bang Bang Bang'' s planet ( ) Highhopes_jd2020allstars_menu.png|''High Hopes'' s planet ( ) Cutscenes Hotncold_allstarsc_cutscene.png|''Hot n' Cold'' JUST DANCE 2020 - ALL STARS MODE - TRAILER 0-37 screenshot.png|''Rasputin'' Californiagurls_allstars_cutscene1.png|''California Gurls'' 1 Californiagurls_allstars_cutscene2.png|''California Gurls'' 2 JUST DANCE 2020 - ALL STARS MODE - TRAILER 0-16 screenshot.png|''You're The First, My Last, My Everything'' Builtforthis_allstars_cutscene1.png|''Built For This'' 1 Builtforthis_allstars_cutscene2.png|''Built For This'' 2 Builtforthis_allstars_cutscene3.png|''Built For This'' 3 JUST DANCE 2020 - ALL STARS MODE - TRAILER 0-30 screenshot.png|''Chiwawa'' 1 Chiwawa_allstars_cutscene2.png|''Chiwawa'' 2 JUST DANCE 2020 - ALL STARS MODE - TRAILER 0-26 screenshot.png|''Lean On'' 1 Leanon_allstars_cutscene2.png|''Lean On'' 2 Swishswish_allstars_cutscene.png|''Swish Swish'' JUST DANCE 2020 - ALL STARS MODE - TRAILER 0-33 screenshot.png|''Bang Bang Bang'' Highhopes_allstars_cutscene.png|''High Hopes'' Ending_allstars_cutscene1.png|Ending cutscene 1 Ending_allstars_cutscene2.png|Ending cutscene 2 Ending_allstars_cutscene3.png|Ending cutscene 3 (notice the blue dress of Hot N Cold) Ending allstars_cutscene4.png|"Thanks for Playing!" screen Videos Teasers Just Dance 2020 All Stars Mode Trailer Ubisoft US JUST DANCE 2020 - ALL-STARS MODE TRAILER Cinematics All Stars Mode (Cinematics) - Just Dance 2020 References Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 2020 Category:All Stars